Once A Guardian
by Lexvan
Summary: Based off of Cornelia's Jealous and the Punishment of Candracar by XV-Dragon.  Not everything was what it seemed that day.  Thankfully, Cornelia has at least one friend that can help her.  And in the end they'll help each other.


_**Once A Guardian**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Plus it has some funny moments in the show. Takes place after season two.**

**Warning: This story is a sequel based off of _Cornelia s Jealous and the Punishment of Candracar _by _XV-Dragon_. If you haven't read it yet, then read it before you read this one. And don't forget to review!**

**And now on with the story!**

_Flashback_

_"By the authority and will of the Council Candracar I the Oracle strip the Earth Guardian of her title and powers and entrust them to a more worthy vessel!"_

_With that, Cornelia transformed back to her human form and felt as if a piece of her being rip out of her as yellow energy flowed out of her body into one of the orbs in the room. By the time it was done she was on the verge of tears but unlike Will, she was not going to get any help or sympathy. Once she weakly got to her feet a portal open up behind her._

_"That will take you back to Earth. You will not tell anyone of your former status nor expose your former comrades do I make my self clear?", the one now know as Oracle said in a commanding tone of voice._

_Cornelia weakly nodded as she dragged herself through the most likely last portal she would ever see. Once through she was back in the construction site were this all began and made her way home as the portal closed behind her._

_End Flashback_

Cornelia's POV

Why did I go after her like that? Sure I was upset when I found out she liked Caleb. But so what! And further more, why did I even read her diary, instead of just giving it back to her? What was I thinking? And now look at me! They all hate me now!

Normal POV

It had been months since the day she was stripped of her powers and title of Guardian of the Veil, and things haven't been going so well for her. She's been doing great when it comes to school work. Her grades are doing good and she's doing great with her ice skating. But deep down, after all the complaining she did about being a Guardian, she misses it now more than ever. But she knows that her chances of being one again are very slim. But deep down inside, she wishes for a chance to prove herself to her former friends. But, she knows they'll never forgive her for what she did to Will.

Right now it was two days after Christmas and Cornelia decided to go to the skating rink to clear her head.

Cornelia's POV

I wonder what the others are doing? If I'm right, they're on Metamoor helping the rebels in some way. I wonder if Elyon is okay. Part of me wishes that I was still a Guardian. At least then I would still be able to see Elyon again. But I'm not. And when the others defeat Phobos, which I know they will, they'll tell Elyon what I did, and then she'll hate me too.

Normal POV

As Cornelia skated on the ice, she did a spin. As she spun on the ice she kept thinking of Elyon and how she was doing. Once she stopped spinning, she looked forward to see Elyon sitting in the stands.

"E-Elyon?", Cornelia questioned as she slowly skated towarsds her. "No! It can't be!"

But as she got closer to the stands, she saw that it was indeed Elyon.

"Hello, Cornelia.", Elyon said as she walked down towards her. "Can we talk?"

"Um... sure.", Cornelia said as she got off the ice. "Just let me get out of my skates."

"Sure.", Elyon said with a small smile.

Moments later they were sitting at a table, in the food court area of the skating rink, having some soup in a cup. At first neither was saying a word. Then Cornelia decided to break the ice. So to speak.

"Remember the last time were were here?", Cornelia asked after taking a sip of her soup. "Me, you, and Alchemy spent so much time here that we got sick."

"And we ended up spending the night over Alchemy's house the same night.", Elyon added with a giggle which soon turned into laughter along with Cornelia.

"Can I ask why you are here, Elyon?", Cornelia asked. "It's good to see you and all, but I'm still a bit surprised."

"It's funny that you should mention surprises.", Elyon said before taking a sip of her soup.

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, for the past two months, instead of seeing you and the girls causing my brother trouble, it's been Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and a really buff Caleb with wings.", Elyon explained. "And Caleb has the powers you have."

"Had.", Cornelia said as she looked into her cup of soup. "I'm not the Earth Guardian anymore."

"And Caleb is?", Elyon questioned in surprise.

"I guess so.", Cornelia said.

"But how?", Elyon asked.

"It's a long story.", Cornelia said. "Let's just say that something happened."

"I see.", Elyon said. "You know, I'm surprised that you haven't tried to convince me that my brother is evil."

"Would you believe me?", Cornelia questioned as she looked at Elyon. "You haven't so far."

"There is a way.", Elyon said.

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked.

"I discovered that I can read minds.", Elyon explained. "It happened when I read the mind of a rodent. I haven't used it on any people, cause that would be an invasion of privacy."

"Then read my mind.", Cornelia said. "Then you'll see what your brother really is like."

"Are you sure?", Elyon questioned.

"Yes.", Cornelia said as she placed her hand over Elyons. "I'm sure."

"Okay.", Elyon said. "Just look me in my eyes and hold my hands."

Cornelia raised an eyebrow to what Eylon told her.

"It helps me focus.", Elyon said as they held hands.

Elyon then began to focus on Cornelia's mind. Soom, she saw in her mind the day they first met and became best friends. She then saw them meeting Irma and Hay Lin. Then Taranee. And finally Will. She then saw the five of them become Guardians. Then them meeting Caleb. Then she saw her brother and Cedric in his true form, and all the dark and evil things they both did. She then broke free of the link.

"No!", Elyon cried as tears began to pour down her face. "It's all true. My brother is evil!"

"I'm sorry, Elyon." Cornelia said as she got up and hugged her best friend. "I'm so sorry."

Soon Elyon's crying came to an end, for she now knew that she had to put an end to her brother's rule.

"I have to stop him.", Elyon said. "As the future queen, it's my duty."

"Will you be okay?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah.", Elyon said as she wiped her years away. "Don't worry about me."

"Okay.", Cornelia said as she smiled at her friend.

"Do you want to come with me?", Elyon questioned. "I could use the support."

"I don't think I should.", Cornelia said.

"Is it about what happened between you and Will?", Elyon asked.

"You saw that, huh?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah.", Elyon said. "But the weird thing is, that as I was seeing it through your eyes, I heard this strange voice tell you to attack Will. It was faint but it was there."

"I thought I heard something at the time.", Cornelia said. "To bad that Oracle guy didn't see that."

"Well, you're still my best friend.", Elyon said as they exited the skating rink. "So you ready to go?"

"It's a good thing I'm wearing jeans.", Cornelia said. "Let's go."

Elyon and Cornelia then went down an alley. Elyon then opened a portal for Metamoor. They both then went through it before it closed. Once through the portal, Elyon saw that they were in her bedroom, in the palace.

"Well, this is it.", Elyon said as they walked out of the bedroom.

Once the guards saw Cornelia walking with Elyon, they were about to seize her when Elyon stopped them.

"Halt!", Elyon ordered stopping the guards. "She is my guest!"

The guards then backed away and went back to their post. As Elyon and Cornelia walked down the hall. As they walked down the hall, Cornelia soon saw a familiar soldier.

"Tynar!", Cornelia said as she ran up to him.

"I remember you.", Tynar said. "You're one of the Guardians."

"Not anymore.", Cornelia said. "But, now Elyon knows the truth about her brother and is going to stop him."

"I see.", Tynar said as he walked up to Elyon and dropped to one knee. "I'm sorry that you had to find out the hard truth about your brother, your majesty. But you must know that most of the soldiers follow Phobos out of fear, while others were told lies of Earth and it's people. I've began to spread the word of what's really going on, but some of the soldiers don't know what to believe."

"Well, that's gonna change.", Elyon said. "I'm going to put an end to my brother's rule!"

"Then allow me to come with you, your majesty.", Tynar said as he rose to his feet.

"I'd be honored.", Elyon said with a smile which made Tynar smile.

The three of them were soon at the throne room doors. Not waisting time, Elyon used her powers to force the doors opened surprising Phobos and Cedric.

"Phobos!", Elyon yelled as she flew into the room.

"Elyon!", Phobos said surprsed to see his sister. "What are you..."

"I know the truth, dear brother!", Elyon said as she glowed with energy. "And now your rule is over!"

Phobos, who was angry that his plans were now ruined, saw that the Cornelia was with her.

"I knew we should of gotten rid of the former Earth Guardian!", Phobos snapped. "But instead, I listened you, Cedric!"

"I'm sorry my Lord!", Cedric said in a panic.

"You've disappointed me for the last time, Cedric!", Phobos said as he turned Cedric into a smaller, twelve inch version of himself.

Phobos then turned towards the others.

"And now for you, little sister!", Phobos said as he flew towards Elyon.

But before Phobos could do anything, Elyon trapped Phobos and Cedric in seperate energy bubbles.

"You forget, brother, that I am the Heart of this world!", Elyon said as she landed on the floor. "Which makes me stronger then you."

"This can't be happening!", Phobos said.

"But it is!", Elyon said. "All thanks to my best friend, Cornelia."

"My downfall was due to a powerless Guardian?", Phobos snapped. "How humiliating!"

"Not so tough now are you, Phobos?", Cornelia teased as she knocked on the energy bubble.

"Tynar. I want you to send some soldiers out on horses to spread the word of Phobos's defeat.", Elyon said.

"Yes your majesty.", Tynar said with a bow and smile before leaving the throne room.

"And now to change things around here.", Elyon said as she gathered some energy together and fired it into the air.

Once in the air, the ball of energy exploded, sending a wave of light through the palace making it as beautiful as it was before Phobos changed it. The wave also went throughout the whole kingdom spreading it's light over the land. Soon people looked up to see the sun shine in the sky and didn't know what to think. Suddenly, a soldier came riding on a horse.

"Prince Phobos has been beaten by Pruncess Elyon!", the soldier shouted. "Long live, Queen Elyon!"

The people cheered in delight at the news of Phobos's downfall. And what mattered the most was the fact that it was their own princess who did it. Soon the rebels heard the news and wanted to find out if the stories were true. So, Aldern, Drake, and Vathek headed for the castle through one of the secret passageways. Once inside, they began to sneak their way into the palace.

"How far do we have to go?", Aldern questioned as they stuck to the shadows.

"Not to far.", Vathek said. "The Throne Room isn't to far from here."

"Do you really think Princess Elyon defeated Phobos?", Drake questioned.

"Not sure.", Vathek said as they neared the Throne Room. "From what Caleb and the other Guardians told ue, she is the Heart of our world. So, it is possible."

"I hope it's true.", Aldern said as the arrived at the Throne Room doors.

They then saw two soldiers standing guard at the doors. Just then Tynar came walking up towards the guards. The guards then opened the door for him.

"Keep up the good work men.", Tynar said with a smile. "The queen needs all her soldiers at the ready."

"The queen?", Aldern, Drake, and Vathek questioned.

"Then the rumors must be true.", Aldern said. "Princess Elyon defeated Phobos and is the queen of Meridian!"

"Looks like.", Drake said. "So what do we do now?"

"Pay our respects.", Vathek said.

Nodding in agreement, the three of them walked out from the shadows and up to the guards that were guarding the Throne Room doors.

"V-V-Vathek?", one of the guards questioned. "It is you!"

"Hello fellas.", Vathek said as he, Aldern and Drake walked towards them.

"I take it that you've heard about what happened to Phobos.", the other guards said.

"So the rumors are true?", Vathek questioned.

"See for yourself.", the first guard said as they opened the doors. "Queen Elyon gave the order to bring any of the rebels to her so she could talk to them."

Taking a chance, Vathek, Drake, and Aldern walked into the Throne Room. Once inside, Vathek saw that it wasn't the way it was when he last saw it.

"Vathek?"

Vathek looked forward to see Tynar standing near Elyon and Cornelia, who Elyon had went and brought to hang with her for a few a while.

"Tynar!", Vathek said as he walked up to him.

"It's good to see you again!", Tynar said as they shook hands.

Elyon looked to see Aldern, who she remembered from when he and some rebels tried to steal some grain for the people to eat.

"I remember you.", Elyon said as she walked up to Aldern. "You're the one who tried to sneak some grain for the rebels."

"Um... yes, I was, your majesty.", Aldern said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, that was then and this is now.", Elyon said with a smile. "My brother is defeated and thanks to the Mage is locked away in the prison of the Infinite City."

"We have some guards down their watching them.", Tynar said. "But we need someone to be the warden."

"If you would allow it, Queen Elyon.", Vathek said with a bow. "I would be honored to be the warden."

"Are you sure?", Elyon said.

"Nothing would please me more than to help make sure Phobos never escapes from his cell.", Vathek said.

"Then so be it.", Elyon said. "But don't always be down there. Take some time off every other day."

"As you wish.", Vathek said.

As that was going on, Drake looked towards Cornelia thinking he knew her from somewhere.

'Where have I seen her?', Drake thought.

Then it hit him!

"I know you!", Drake said getting Cornelia's attention. "You were the Earth Guardian, before Caleb was given the power!"

"So you were the one who attacked your leader!", Aldern said as he glared at Cornelia making her back away a little. "What are you doing here?"

"Enough!", Elyon said getting Drake and Aldern's attention. "Cornelia is my guest!"

"But after what she did, your majesty?", Aldern began to say.

"I'm sorry your majesty.", Vathak said. "But we were told about an incident between the leader of the Guardians and Cornelia."

"I know what your talking about Vathek.", Elyon said. "I also know that there's more to this that any of you know."

"What do you mean?", Aldern asked.

"I mean that my friend may have been under some kind of influence.", Elyon said.

"Kind of like the kind you were under, Aldern.", Vathek replied.

"You were?", Elyon questioned. "How did it happen."

"Well, it was... you, your majesty.", Aldern said. "When I was caught trying to steal the grain.

"It was?", Elyon questioned.

"From what we were told by the Guardians, it was when your powers were still developing.", Drake explained.

"I see.", Elyon said. "Um... sorry for doing that to you."

"It's alright, your majesty.", Aldern said.

"Please. call me Elyon.", Elyon said with a kind smile. "And I must ask you all not to tell the Guardians about Cornelia being here nor about being under some kind of influence when she attacked Will."

"But wouldn't that help clear your name?", Aldern asked Cornelia.

"It would but, we need evidence to show them.", Cornelia said.

"That does make sense.", Vathek said while rubbing his chin. "You have my word that I will not mention any of this to the Guardians or any other person for that matter."

"We all will keep this to ourselves.", Drake said as he and Aldern bowed to Elyon.

"For that I thank you.", Elyon said. "But right now, we have to deal with those who were loyal to my brother, that are still on the loose."

"Frost, The Tracker, and Gargoyle.", Tynar replied.

"Allow the rebels to help track them down.", Drake said.

"We'll take all the help we can get.", Tynar said as they shook hands.

Seeing this made Elyon happy. Soon, the kingdom of Meridian was a beautiful place again, full of happy people. A week later, the Guardians went to Metamoor to see if there was any trouble. But when they saw that Meridian wasn't covered in darkness, but that it was a sunny day, they didn't know what to think.

"Okay, did we miss something here?", Irma questioned as they flew towards the palace.

"It could be one of Phobos's tricks.", Caleb suggested.

"I don't know but, let's head to the palace and see what's going on.", Will said as they neared the palace.

Once they neared the palace, they saw the soldiers standing their post. Not taking any chances, they began attacking the guards, The guards tried to fight back, but were overwhelmed. But suddenly, the Guardians were trapped in an energy bubble.

"Do not attack my soilders!"

They looked to see Elyon floating in the air in front of them.

"Elyon?", they all said at the same time.

"Why are you attacking my soldiers?", Elyon questioned as she released then from their energy bubble.

"Because they're the bad guys.", Hay Lin replied.

"I'll have you know that these soldiers were only working for my brother out of fear mostly.", Elyon replied. "But now that's over with."

"And that's becaue...?", Taranee began to ask.

"I stopped my brother's evil rule.", Elyon said .

"I'm sorry, but what now.", Irma asked.

"Phobos is defeated and in the prison of the Infinite City.", Elyon explained.

"You defeated him by yourself?", Will questioned.

"Don't forget that I am the Heart of this world.", Elyon said as she descended down to the ground along with the Guardians. "So, I do have the power to do it."

"So, when did you see Phobos for wo he really is?", Taranee asked.

"Someone, who I'd rather not name, helped me see my brother for who he is.", Elyon replied. "After that, I defeated my brother and locked him away."

"Well, it seems that it's alls well that ends well.", Hay Lin said happily.

"My people are free.", Caleb said with a smile. "It's a good day!"

Caleb then turned to Will and hugged her, happy about his homeland being free of Phobos and his evil.

"I take it you're happy.", Will said with a muffled voice as her face was pressed in Caleb's chest. "I need air, Caleb.

"Sorry!", Caleb said as he released Will.

Will then leaned up and kissed Caleb, which he soon returned.

"Can I ask you something?", Elyon asked Will as she and Caleb ended their kiss.

"What is it?", Will asked Elyon.

"What happened to Cornelia?", she asked which made them all twitch a little.

"A few months ago, something happened between Will and Cornelia.", Taranee explained.

"What happened?", Elyon asked trying to get more out of them.

"Well...", Hay Lin began to say.

"She attacked Will, and got striped of her powers!", Irma said bluntly. "And the power was given to Caleb.!"

"Irma!", Hay Lin said to her best friend in a scowling voice.

"What?", Irma said. "I'm tired of tip-toeing around all this! Corny's the one who screwed up! And now she's paying for it! End of story!"

"I see.", Elyon said keeping what she knew to herself. "I didn't think Cornelia would do something like that."

"Well, she did.", Caleb said as he held Will's hand. "And if there was any justice, then whatever she did to Will that day, she'd get doubled!"

Elyon said nothing as she clinched her fist tight. No one saw this but Will, who knew that it was time to go, before something happened.

"I just remembered that I have homework to do.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar. "It was great seeing you, Elyon, but we have to go."

Will then opened a portal for Earth.

"See you Elyon.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"See you guys later.", Elyon said with a smile as the portal closed.

Once the portal closed, Elyon smile turned into a frown as she went and sat on her throne.

"I guess telling them it was Cornelia who showed me the truth is out for now.", Elyon said as she looked up at the ceiling. "Please help me find the proof I need to clear Cornelia, Lord."

Back on Earth, Will had just changed herself and the others back to normal, and was heading towards the Silver Dragon to get their backpacks and head home.

"Why did we have to leave so quickly?", Taranee asked Will.

"Well, for one, I really do have homework to do.", Will replied. "Second reason is, Elyon didn't like what Caleb said about Cornelia getting double of what she did to me."

"Well it's the truth!", Caleb said.

"But you got to remember that Cornelia is Elyon's best friend, Caleb.", Taranee said. "No one likes to hear bad things about their best friend."

"Okay, so I won't talk bad about Cornelia when we're around Elyon.", Caleb said.

"Good.", Will said as they held hands while walking down the street. "Cause the last thing we need is a angry Elyon with all that power."

They five of them continued on their way to the Silver Dragon blind to what really happened to Cornelia when she attacked Will.

Months past by and during that time, Elyon ended up coming back to Earth to finish her school year before leaving Earth, quite possibly for good. The Veil that was put up over Kandrkar, was dropped which in turn increased the Guardian's powers. A new enemy forms the Knights of Vengeance, which is basically Raythor, Frost, Sandpit, Miranda, The Stalker, and Gargoyle working together to overthrow Meridian and take down the Guardians. Now during Elyon's time back at school, she mainly hung out with Cornelia and Alchemy, which confused Will and the others seeing as they told her what happened between her and Will. Elyon simply told them that she feels that there may be something more to that. But they thought that her friendship with Cornelia was blinding her from the truth. So in the end, Elyon just hung out with Cornelia and Alchemy. And she was happy with that.

Now, one day during the Summer, Elyon was in the Royal Library going through some books on mind control and found something that matched what she felt when she was reading Cornelia's mind. With a proud smile on her face, she first went and got Cornelia and then took her to Kandrakar. When they showed up, Halinor was the first to greet them.

Sort of.

"You are not welcome here!", Halinor snapped at Cornelia as she walked towards them.

"Hold it!", Elyon said. "I know what happened between Cornelia and Will! And, if I'm right, there was more to it than the Oracle thinks!"

"So you wish to speak with the Oracle?", Halinor asked in a calm voice.

"Yes please.", Elyon answered.

Just then the Oracle came walking up to them.

"Oracle. It seems that Queen Elyon has...", Halinor began to say.

"I know, Halinor.", the Oracle said. "And I believe that Queen Elyon is correct. I couldn't sense it before but now I can. Cornelia was under some type of influence. And it was somehow block from my vision."

The Oracle then turned to Cornelia who was releaved that Elyon was right about her hunch.

"We owe you an apology, Cornelia.", the Oracle said as he and Halinor bowed to her in apology.

"Please forgive us for our rush in judgement.", Halinor said.

"Um... don't worry about it.", Cornelia said. "For a while I thought that I really did those things to Will."

"Well the truth is known.", the Oracle said. "And now the Guardians must know this."

"I will send for them.", Halinor said.

"Wait!", Elyon said. "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?", the Oracle asked.

"Well..."

Moments later, the Guardians were in Kandrakar where the Oracle, Halinor, Elyon, who was holding a book, and the Mage who she sent for were standing there waiting for them.

"Is there something wrong, Oracle?", Will asked the Oracle.

"Yes there is.", the Oracle said with his usual calm face. "It seems that my judgement of the former Earth Guardian was incorrect."

"What do you mean?", Irma questioned. "She attacked Will! Plain and simple!"

"True. But there was more to it.", Halinor replied. "A lot more."

"Yeah right.", Irma said under her breath.

"Say what you will, Irma.", the Oracle said letting her know he heard her. "But the truth of the matter is that there was something more to all this then any of you know."

"How so?", Taranee questioned wanting to know the truth.

"Well, first of all I have to be honest with you guys.", Elyon began to say as she made the book she was holding, float next to her. "The person who helped me see Phobos as the person he really is, was... Cornelia."

"What?", the girls and Caleb questioned.

"You guys don't have to yell!", Elyon said. "I'm standing right here!"

"Calm down young ones and listen.", the Mage said. "All will be revealed."

"So, how did Cornelia help you see the truth about Phobos?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well..."

So Elyon told them everything that happened the day she went to Earth and talked with Cornelia. From when they talked, to when Cornelia let her read her mind, and finally when she went back to Metamoor and took Phobos down. Elyon then told them about how when she read Cornelia's mind, she saw everything through Cornelia's eyes.

"Then you did see how she attacked Will.", Caleb said.

"Yes.", Elyon said. "And when I was seeing this through Cornelia's eyes, I also heard a strange voice telling her to attack you Will."

"Really?", Will questioned in surprise.

"Yeah.", Elyon said. "And it was more than that. When Cornelia first found your diary, she had every intention of giving it to you, but by the time she caught up with you, you were driving off with your mom. Then when she got home, she put the diary on her dresser."

"And I'm guessing it was the voice that told her to read Will's diary.", Irma said hardly believing what Elyon told them.

"Whether you believe me or not, Irma, it's true.", Elyon said shutting Irma up. "Anyway, the voice was sort of influencing Cornelia to read more of the diary. And when she read the part about how Will felt about Caleb, she didn't care to much because she didn't think it was that big of a deal that they both liked Caleb. But then when she fell asleep that night, that's when whoever was influencing her really worked their stuff."

They all saw how Elyon was suddenly rubbing her forehead.

"You okay, Elyon?", Hay Lin asked with concern.

"Yeah.", Elyon said as she recovered herself. "It's just going back to that moment gives me a bit of a headache. As I was saying, the person who was influencing Cornelia got her when she fell asleep. That was how she got her to do what she did. It's all in this book."

Elyon then made the book she had floating next to her float towards the girls and Caleb. Once in front of them Elyon walked towards them and opened the book to the pages that she found the proof she needed.

"Here it is.", Taranee said as she read the pages. "Those that have the ability to mentally control someone can influence a person to do what they want them to do and make them think it was there idea. But, sometimes the person being controlled will later have the feeling that they weren't themselves when they did whatever it is they were made to do."

"No one is safe from that kind of power.", Halinor said. "During my days as a Guardian, there was a wizard that turned me and Yan Lin against our fellow Guardians."

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned. "Grandma?"

"Yes.", Halnior answered. "You can fight it all you want, but when one is asleep, that is when they are most vulnerable."

"So, somebody wanted to have Cornelia attack me and nearly kill me?", Will questioned. "Why?"

"They probably figured that the Oracle would do what he did and stripe young Cornelia of her powers, leaving you short one Guardian.", the Mage figured.

"But they did't count on Caleb talking Corny's place.", Irma replied.

"Maybe so, but for a while you all were at a disadvantage when he had to learn to control his powers.", the Oracle said. "During that time, anything could of happened.

"Thankfully you all were okay.", Halinor said.

"I guess we were lucky.", Hay Lin said.

"Indeed.", the Oracle said. "But now you all have a choice to make."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Now that you all know the truth, do you wish to have Cornelia back as the Earth Guardian, or do you wish to have Caleb remain as the present Earth Guardian?", the Oracle asked them.

"Well, when we first became Guardians, Cornelia didn't want anything to do with it.", Taranee said. "But within time she did get use to it all."

"And still complained about it interfearing with her life!", Irma added. "I say we're better off without her!"

"I like Cornelia and all. And I wish things could go back to the way they were.", Hay Lin said. "But... there were a few times that Cornelia disagreed with Will about things that would affect us in the long run. Like when we found out that you were the princess of Meridian, Elyon."

"Now I have something to say about that.", Elyon said. "If you guys had told me about that and showed me some kind of proof, I might of freaked out a little."

"Which is why I decided not to tell you.", Will said.

"But, I would of believed you, because you are my friends.", Elyon said. "And wouldn't it of been in your favor to have another person with my powers on your side?"

"She has a point.", Taranee said.

"We didn't tell you because we wanted to keep you safe.", Caleb said in their defence. "As long as Phobos and Cedric didn't know who you were, you were in the clear."

"None of you didn't tell me because you didn't trust me with the truth!", Elyon yelled. "Cornelia was the only one of you who wanted to tell me!"

"Calm down all of you.", the Oracle said to all of them. "It is aparent that feelings were hurt, but right now the main issue is if you want Cornelia to return as the Earth Guardian, or have Caleb remain the Earth Guardian."

"Well, I said what I had to say.", Irma said.

"Me too.", Hay Lin added.

"What of you, Taranee?", the Oracle asked.

"Well, Caleb has taken to his powers pretty well.", she said. "And even though we know what happened, it may feel a bit weird with Cornelia being back with the group again. So, for the benefit of the team, I'm going to say no."

"Like Taranee said.", Will said. "Just because we found out that somebody pulled some kind of mind-whammy on Cornelia, doesn't make it all better. What if they try it again? I don't want to take that chance. Trusting her is to dangerous. I say no."

"Then it is settled.", the Oracle said. "I'm sorry, Queen Elyon. But the choice has been made. Caleb shall remain as the Earth Guardian."

"Fine.", Elyon said calmly. "But know this. I'll still be inviting Cornelia to Metamoor to hang with me. So don't start nothing if you come visit me, and she's there."

"We won't.", Will said. "But don't exspect some of us to be to friendly with Cornelia either."

"Fair enough.", Elyon said as Will opened a fold for Earth.

No words were said as they five Guardians went through the fold. As the fold closed, Elyon went into the next room were she had Cornelia secretly hide. She had hoped the girls would of welcomed her back as the Earth Guardian. Cornelia saw the sad look on Elyon's face and decided to put a brave face on for her.

"It's okat, Elyon.", Cornelia said. "Part of me figured that this would happen. I mean what they said hurts a bit, but I'll be okay."

"You sure?", Elyon questioned.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said as they walked back into the room where the Oracle, Halinor, and the Mage were. "I still have you and Alchemy. So I'm not totally alone."

"Plus, I'll still be bringing you to Metamoo whenever I can.", Elyon replied. "Plus, I can come see you when I can."

"I take it that things are okay.", Halinor said.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "But if its all the same, I'd like to head home now."

"Very well.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold for Earth. "This will lead you to an alley that's next to your home. Good luck to you, Cornelia."

"Thank you.", Cornelia said before heading through the fold.

Once through the fold Cornelia walked out of the alley and into the apartment building where she lived. Once she got to her apartment, she saw that no one was home. She then found a letter saying that they went to the grocery store.

'Good.', Cornelia thought as she went into her bedroom. 'I need to be alone right now.'

Once in her bedroom, she kicked off her shoes and laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Soon the tears began to flow as she buried her face in her pillow and cried. Back in Kandrakar, Elyon was a bit worried about Cornelia.

"Will Cornelia be okay?", Elyon asked.

"In time, she will be.", the Oracle said.

"Just give her some time.", Halinor said. "She'll be just fine."

"I hope so.", Elyon said as she opened a fold for Metamoor. "Thank you for all your help."

"It was our pleasure.", the Oracle said.

As the fold closed behind Elyon and the Mage, the Oracle had a vision of the future as his eyes glowed white.

"Are you okay, Oracle?", Halinor asked as she saw his eyes glow.

"I am fine, Halinor.", the Oracle said as the glow in his eyes faded. "I just had a vision of the future."

"Is it good?", she asked.

"Let's just say, that Cornelia's days as a Guardian are not really over.", the Oracle said.

"I see.", Hainor said with a small smile. "I guess what Yan Lin said was true. Once a Guardian, always a Guardian."

"Indeed, Halinor.", the Oracle said with a small smile.

The Oracle and Halinor both left the room to get some much needed rest.

_Cedric's downfall, months later..._

It was a month past Winter Break, and the girls, Caleb, and Matt, who was with Irma and one of Earth's Regents, decided to pay Elyon a visit to talk to her about something.

"What's up guys?", Elyon asked as they stood in her Throne Room.

"Well, remember when you told us about what happened with Cornelia when she attacked Will?", Taranee said.

"Yes.", Elyon said wondering what was up.

"Well it turns out that it was Nerissa who did it.", Matt said.

"How did you all find out?", Elyon questioned.

"Well..."

_Flashback, many months ago_.

The Guardians were facing off against the Knights of Destruction, and the Guardians had the upper hand.

"Give up, Shagon!", Will demanded.

"And why should I do that?", Shagon said as he and the other Knights of Destruction stood by him.

"Because, sooner or later, you and Nerissa will be going down!", Caleb said.

"And nothing she does will stop us!", Irma said.

"Like she did when we were on our vacation at Cormorran Beach!", Hay Lin said. "Nothing she'll do will never be able to break us up!"

"Really now?", Ember said with a smirk. "How about something she already did?"

"What are you getting at?", Irma questioned.

"Think about it, Irma.", Shagon said. "Who do you think it was that got into Blondie's head and turned her against little Will?"

"Nerissa?", Will questioned.

"Bingo, kiddies!", Tridart said with a grin. "You would of been short on Guardian, which would of made the rest of you easy for Phobos to beat."

"And then Nerissa would of used a special gem to take the Heart of Kandrakar for herself!", Ember explained.

"And it almost worked, if pretty boy hadn't taken up the job of Earth Guardian!", Shagon said. "I think we'll leave you with that thought. So long suckers!"

Shagon then teleransported himself and the other Knights of Destruction away, leaving the Guardians a bit confused.

"So, Nerissa was behind the whole thing?", Hay Lin questioned.

"It makes sense.", Taranee said. "I mean she disguised herself as the Mage to fool us in the beginning. Then when Phobos was taken down she formed the Knights of Vengeance to keep up busy while she set her other plans in motion."

"But before that, she tried to shorten us by one Guardian!", Will replied. "But she didn't count on Caleb taking up the role."

"So, what do we do now?", Hay Lin questioned. "Do we tell Cornelia what happened?"

"For now no.", Caleb said. "We have more important things to do."

"Besides, what does it matter?", Irma questioned. "It's not like we're going to welcome her back!"

"Even so, it's the right thing to do.", Hay Lin said.

"Once we defeat Nerissa, we'll relieve what happened.", Will said. "But for now, we keep this to ourselves."

With all in agreement, the five of them headed back home to get some rest, knowing that their troubles were far from over.

_End Flashback_

"So, that's what happened.", Elyon said as she stood up from her throne.

"Pretty much.", Will said.

"We decided to wait until we defeated Nerissa to tell you.", Caleb said.

"Did you guys tell Cornelia?", Elyon asked.

"Not yet.", Taranee said.

"We figured that it would be better that you tell her." Hay Lin said.

"Plus, if we were to tell her, she'd rub it in our faces that we were wrong.", Irma replied.

"Really now?", Elyon questioned with a smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't say rub it in your faces.", came a familiar voice.

"What the...?", Caleb began to question at first. "Is that who I think it is?"

The girls, Caleb and Matt turned around to see Cornelia along with Cassidy. But they weren't the only ones there.

"Is that... Alchemy?", Taranee questioned.

"Hi guys!", Alchemy said with a smile and a wave.

"Okay, what's going on here?", Irma questioned.

"Well, Cornelia and I decided to tell Alchemy about ourselves.", Elyon said as she walked up to Alchemy, Cornelia, and Cassidy.

"I didn't believe it at first.", Alchemy said. "But then, Elyon brought me here. It was pretty hard not to believe them after that."

"So, it was this Nerissa person who messed with my head.", Cornelia said getting the girls and Caleb's attention.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said with a small smile while rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry about doubting you like that."

"I'm not.", Irma said as she turned her head while folding her arms.

"So I guess you what us to make Cornelia the Earth Guardian again.", Will figured.

"Nope.", Elyon said. "You can keep Caleb."

"Really?", Caleb questioned. "Wait! Something is up here."

"Well if you must know.", Elyon said. "A week ago I went to the Oracle, with Julian, for a favor. One that involved the powers Nerissa made to make powers like you guys to bring back the Guardians before you guys."

"So, what happened?", Taranee asked.

Cornelia, Alchemy, and Cassidy then pulled out necklaces that looked like the Heart of Kandrakar only Cassidy's was ice blue, Cornelia's was green, and Alchemy's was red. The three of them then transformed into their GUardian forms. Now Cornelia and Cassidy's forms were the same as they had before only their outfits were different colors. Cassidy's top, skirt, armbands and shoes turned ice blue, while her stockings turned white, and her wings were larger than they were before, while Cornelia's skirt and boots were yellow, while her top and stockings were forest green. and her wings were larger than they were before. Alchemy was in a orange, short sleeved shirt and stockings, with red boots, wristbands, and mini-skirt. Her hair had a bit more volume and her wings were as big as Cornelia's and Cassidy's. Seeing this surprised the others big time!

"How the heck...?", Irma began to questioned. "And how are their wings bigger than ours?"

"Like I said.", Elyon said. "A week ago I went to the Oracle, with Julian, for a favor, that involved the powers Nerissa made. With his help, I was able to take said powers and make four necklaces that contain the powers."

"Four?", Will questioned.

"I have water and air.", Cassidy said.

"I have fire.", Alchemy said.

"And I, of course, have earth.", Cornelia said.

"I'm holding on to the quintessence power until I can find someone to wield the power.", Elyon said as she showed them a purple necklace that looked like the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Oh joy.", Irma said.

"You know something, Irma?", Elyon questioned as she walked up to the Water Guardian. "If you don't have nothing nice to say..."

Elyon then opened a fold for Earth.

"... then you can leave!", Elyon finished as she stood face to face with Irma.

"Elyon, wait!", Will said. "We don't mean any harm. It's just that this is a lot to take in after all that's happened."

"Which was a year ago.", Elyon said calmly. "Look, Will. I understand how you feel after all that's happened. But to be honest about it all, you weren't the only victim here. I mean yes you were attacked, but Cornelia was mind controlled into doing it."

"Speaking from experience, I know what she's talking about.", Matt said. "I mean, I was Shagon for crying out loud. Not a fun thing to go through."

"And remember, Cornelia helped us get Lillian to make Matt, Huggles, and Napoleon Regents of Earth.", Taranee replied.

"Ands she didn't have to call us when Napolean first tlked to her.", Hay Lin said.

"Actually, she called you, Hay Lin.", Irma said.

'This isn't working.', Elyon thought to herself as she was rubbing her forehead getting stressed.

Casssidy saw how Elyon was getting a bit stressed and walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Listen guys.", Cassidy said. "Elyon just wants you all to be friends again. She's tired of being torn between all of this."

"Cassidy's right.", Taranee said. "Can't you at least try to be around Cornelia, Will?"

"Please, Will.", Hay Lin said with pleading eyes.

"I don't think I can right now.", Will said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Then maybe you should leave for now.", Elyon said sadly as she pointed at the fold. "Those of you who want to stay can stay."

With that said, Will and Caleb headed through the fold without saying a word followed by Irma and Matt, who mouthed the word 'soory' before going through the fold. Elyon then looked towards Hay Lin and Taranee with pleading eyes, hoping they would stay. Even if it was for a little while. They looked at each other and back at Elyon with sad faces.

"We're sorry, Elyon.", Hay Lin said. "We want to stay, but..."

"I understand.", Elyon said with a small smile. "Maybe some other time."

With happy, yet sad smiles, Hay Lin and Taranee headed through the fold. Elyon watched as it closed behind them. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Cornelia with a comforting smile.

"You going to be okay?", she asked.

"Yeah.", Elyon said. "I just hope things will get better soon."

"They will.", Alchemy said. "But for now, let's go have some fun!"

With a hearty laugh, Elyon, Alchemy, Cornelia, and Cassidy took to the air and flew out of the window soaring through the skies. While doing this, Cornelia and Elyon looked at each other smiling. After all that's happened, Elyon was the one person that stuck by her through out all this. And now she has Alchemy and Cassidy with her. And Elyon has not only Cornelia, Alchemy, and Cassidy as loyal friends, but a loyal guardsman in Raythor, and loyal captains in Julian, Aldern, Drake, and Vathek. As well as many other loyal warriors. As they continued to fly through the skies, Cornelia thought about something Halinor told her when she got her powers a week ago.

'Once a Guardian, always a Guardian.'

Remembering that brought a smile on her face as she flew along with the others. At that moment, Cornelia promised herself that she would do what she was chosen to do when she was chosen to be a Guardian of Kandrakar. To fight and protect those who were in need. And not to take what she had for granted. And hopefully one day, she and Will will be able to friends again.

One can only hope.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, I hope you all liked the story. Cause it took a while to write. I might do a story based off of this. Not sure yet. Most of the credit for this story goes to_ XV-Dragon_, and her story: _Cornelia s Jealous and the Punishment of Candracar_. I hope this story is to your liking, _XV-Dragon_!**

**Please review.**


End file.
